


Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Chronicles of Lightning: Saving Vestroia

by dragonflydart123



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: My whole world changed one day when all these random cards rained down everywhere. At first they seemed harmless enough, so a bunch of us kids invented this cool new game. That's when we realized the cards weren't so harmless after all. They were packed with incredible powers from another world. My name is Tatsumaki Kaminari, and together with my friends Dan Kuso, Marucho Marakura, Shun Kazami, Alice Gehabich, Julie Makimoto, and Runo Misaki, we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. One goal, two worlds.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

We open up on a shot of a massive mansion. Five floors high, with a massive pool in the back. Various trees were planted around the area, and there was a minigarden in the back, in a separate area from the pool. This is the home of one Tatsumaki Kaminari, a young genderfluid girl of twelve years old. We zoom in on her room. She put black fingerless gloves on, and adjusted her pink hat. She dusted off her purple shorts and shirt, putting her jacket on. "Let's see. Which ones should I use today?" The young girl murmured. She looked into a dollhouse, but instead of dolls, there were silver marbles. Only they weren't marbles at all. They were creatures called Bakugan. Several of them popped open. Tatsumaki, or Tatsu as she generally preferred, chuckled. She picked three Bakugan, and grabbed her Ability Cards and Gate Cards. She walked out, and walked downstairs to join her parents and younger sister, "Morning." She called, sitting down at the table, starting to eat breakfast. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" The first woman, Seikatsu, asked. "Very well." Tatsu responded, finishing her breakfast "Are you going to be battling with your friends today?" Arashi, the second woman asked.

Tatsu nodded. Her little sister, Seishin, hugged her, and Tatsu reciprocated the hug. "Have fun." Seishin said. "Thanks." She said, headed out of her home, and took off at a light jog. She headed in the direction of her friend's house. She smiled as she thought of Dan Kuso. Before she could go any further, a girl about her age stepped in front of her. "Hey shortstuff, wanna battle?" The girl challenged, putting her hands on her hips. "Leave me alone Syra. I don't wanna battle you." Tatsu said, sighing. "Too bad. I'm not leaving until you battle , you can call me the master of Darkus." The now named Syra declared. "Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone." Tatsu snapped.

Tatsu's POV

Syra and I pulled out our Field Cards. "Field Open!" We both yelled. Bright white lights surrounded us, and the seven symbols of the elements appeared in a circle around our feet. The field itself had a multicolored sky, with swirling clouds. The surface was pure white, and Syra and I faced each other. "Gate Card, Set!" We both called. The two cards flew in the opposite direction of us, and grew massive, mine glowing gold, and Syra's glowing a deep purple. I touched the keyboard on my BakuPod, keying in the information. "Welcome Tatsumaki. No other information available." The computer voice said. I grimaced at the use of my full name. The screen showed the battlefield, and our pictures with our attribute symbols. "Go, Darkus Mantris!" Syra yelled, throwing the black and purple Bakugan. The Bakugan stood in front of me a second later, and I shivered slightly as its menacing purples glared at me.

"Go, Kinzoku Saurus!" I called. I flicked Saurus up, catching him in between my index and middle fingers, and throwing him as hard as I could towards Mantris. Saurus in ball form hit dead on, and knocked Mantris back. I grinned. The silver walking styracosaurus stood proudly, letting out a roar. "Ability Card, Activate! Slice Cutter!" Syra ordered. The Bakugan's eyes glowed purple, and his blades grew bigger, and he sent an X attack at my Saurus. Saurus was knocked back, and the BakuPod announced, "Saurus power level decrease by 50 Gs." I growled. "Ability Card, Activate! Saurus Glow!" I called, gaining the power back, and causing my Bakugan to light up. "Go, finish him!" I yelled.

Saurus nodded, and shifted his shoulder, running forward and shoulder checking Mantris out of the battle. The Bakugan disappeared in a flash of purple, and dropped down at Syra's feet. "Round One, over. Winner, Tatsumaki Kaminari. Round Two, start." My BakuPod announced calmly. "Go, Darkus Stinglash!" Syra yelled, and the scorpion Bakugan materialized on my Gate Card. I smirked. "Gate Card, Open! Active Ghost!" I yelled, wiping out Stinglash with one move. "How?!" Syra demanded, as her Bakugan and my Gate Card disappeared. "Active Ghost is a Gate Card that allows the person who threw it down to win unconditionally." I explained. "Gate Card, Set!" The two of us yelled. "Kinzoku Phoenix!" I called, as my most powerful Bakugan flew in the air, screeching proudly. I examined my phoenix's appearance. She was beautiful, with massive silver wings, and the symbol for metal on each wing, and powerful claws. Her head was massive, and she had silver eyes She had five long tails, each with a crown on the end. "Go, Darkus Centipoid!"

I stepped back, shivering. "Aww, what's wrong, scared of a centipede?" Syra mocked. I decided not to tell her that I found a centipede in my Christmas stocking, and developed an intense hatred ever since. "Ability Card, Activate! Spiced Assault!" She called, stealing 100 Gs from my precious phoenix. Phoenix wilted, and fell to the ground., screeching in pain as Centipoid glowed purple. Centipoid charged forward, and rammed Phoenix with his pincers. I growled angrily. "You'll regret that! Ability Card, Activate! Metal Cyclone!" I yelled, activating one of my more powerful cards. Phoenix turned into a cyclone of pure metal, striking Centipoid repeatedly. "Ability Card, Activate! Pincer Blast!" Syra ordered, and Centipoid retaliated with a blast of purple lightning from its pincers. I growled. "Gate Card, Open! Character Card!" I commanded. "Character?!" Syra screamed in shock.

"Kinzoku Phoenix G Power increase from 250 Gs to 500 Gs." My BakuPod reported dutifully. I grinned, and called on my third and final ability card. "Ability Card, Activate! Kinzoku Lightning Tornado!" I yelled, as a tornado appeared. The tornado was like a regular one, but the lightning was pure metal. Each bolt struck Centipoid, and Centipoid vanished, returning to ball form. "Battle over. Winner: Tatsumaki Kaminari." My BakuPod announced. I grinned as the battlefield disappeared in a flash of white, and time resumed. "Next time you want to battle, you know where to find me!" I called, leaving the stunned girl behind, continuing to walk to Dan's house. Ten minutes later. I knocked on the Kuso's doors. "Be right there!" A female voice called, and a second later, the door opened. "Konnichiwa, Mrs. Kuso." I said, bowing in respect. "Hello to you too. Dan told me you were spending the weekend." She replied.

Mrs. Kuso was a beautiful woman. She has brown hair, and brown eyes. "May I come in?" I asked. She stepped aside, letting me walk in. I blinked at the TV. "Is that yoga?" I asked. Mrs. Kuso nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon. I trust you and Dan will be ready?" She said. "Yes ma'am." I replied, going to head up the stairs, but not before I bumped into Mr. Kuso. "I'm sorry." Mr. Kuso said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It's alright sir, no harm done." I replied. "You don't need to be so formal with us. You can call us by our names if you want." Mr. Kuso added. "I'm sorry sir, it's just how I was raised." I commented. "It's fine. Dan is up in his room. If you knock, he'll answer." Mr. Kuso said. I bowed, as he left, carrying a briefcase in hand, I knocked on my best friend's door. The door opened, and I saw my best friend, Daniel Kuso. I hugged him, and he smiled. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Pretty good. I won another battle today." I replied. "Awesome! How'd you do it?" Dan questioned.

"I used my character card, followed by my Kinzoku Lightning Tornado move." I explained. "That's amazing! Isn't that your ultimate attack?" He responded. I grinned. "My Phoenix is awesome." I commented, grinning. After dinner, Mrs. Kuso set me up in the guest room. "Goodnight, Miyoko." I said. Miyoko smiled and replied, "Goodnight." She walked out of the room as I pulled the covers over myself. Dan came in as the door closed. He sat on the bed, hugging me. "Get some sleep." He said. I nodded, as he got up and left the room. "Goodnight." I called. Dan turned around. "Goodnight." He replied, before leaving, and closing the door and turning off the lights. I adjusted my pillow, and fell asleep a second later.

New story here. The Kaminari family, and the Phoenix Bakugan are my creations, as well as the Kinzoku/Metal element. I won't do Mechtanium Surge for two reasons. One, I never watched it. Two, it just got plain weird. Night. Next chapter will be Dan meeting Drago, and both Drago and Phoenix explaining their reasons for being on Earth.


	2. BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS

Tatsu's POV

"Which Bakugan are you going to use today?" I asked Dan. "These three." Dan said, holding up a Saurus and two others. "Nice." I commented. "Let's go. I'm gonna battle Akira today." He said. I nodded, and we both ran down the stairs. "Bye mom." Dan yelled. We both ran out the door, and ran to the fountain, which was five minutes away from Dan's house. When we arrived, I noticed two kids. One, a short brown haired kid, and the other, a tall black haired kid. "And here I thought you might have chickened out, Danny boy." The shorter kid said, smirking. Dan scoffed. "Doubt that Akira. Who's that? I hope it's backup, cause you're gonna need it." Dan responded. "Your battle isn't with me Danny boy." Akira said, as the other kid stood up. "Hold on, I don't think this is very fair." Dan commented, and I nodded in agreement. "My little bro here says you're pretty good. I guess it's time to see how good you really are." The kid commented, cracking his knuckles. "The name's Shuji, and I'm the master of Subterra space." He introduced himself.

Dan started. "You've gotta be joking! I've never heard of Subterra before. How am I gonna battle against a beast that doesn't even exist?!" Dan demanded. I sighed, and shook my head. "Quit your stalling!" Shuji yelled. "Alright, I've gotta warn you, I've never lost a battle before." Dan commented. He and Shuji both pulled out Field Cards, and I took Dan's hand so I could watch the battle, as time froze during battles. "Field Open!" Both yelled as one. The white battlefield appeared, and the three of us faced each other. I was a little behind Dan as he was battling, and not me. "Gate Card, Set!" Both boys yelled, throwing their respective Gate Cards on the surface. "Ready or not, here I come!" Shuji yelled, throwing his Bakugan. "Bakugan, Stand!" He added. A Subterra Mantris appeared. "Whoa, freaky." Dan commented. I nodded in agreement.

Dan opened his Bakupod. "Welcome Dan. Opponent: Subterra Mantris. Power Level 270 Gs. No other data available." His BakuPod reported. Dan frowned, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He grinned, and took out a Bakugan. "Your little bug is going down. Bakugan, Stand!" He yelled. A beautiful red Serpenoid appeared. "Power Level 320 Gs." The BakuPod said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji and Dan yelled together. Mantris tried to slice Serpenoid, but Serpenoid was too quick, and wrapped himself around Mantris, hissing loudly. "All right!" Dan cheered. Shuji snickered, and I frowned. "Gate Card open up! Now!" Shuji yelled, and the surface turned into a desert befitting a Subterra Bakugan. Mantris squished Serpenoid, and Serpenoid hissed in pain. Dan checked his BakuPod. "Mantris Power increase to 420 Gs." Dan frowned. "Not good." Dan gulped. Mantris sliced Serpenoid twice, and Serpenoid disappeared, defeated. "You're toast!" Shuji mocked. "Round One, terminated. Subterra Mantris, victorious." The BakuPod announced. "Oh man. That was so easy! You fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado!" Shuji jeered, before adding, "Time to finish what I started. Bakugan, Stand!" A second later, a Subterra Terrorclaw appeared. "You think you're pretty good huh Shuji? You might wanna buckle up, because you're going down! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan retaliated.

A Pyrus Falconeer materialized. "Gate Card, Open!" Dan ordered, and jets of pure red and orange fire appeared, burning Terrorclaw. Falconeer screeched, and flew towards Terrorclaw, ramming and defeating him. Shuji screamed, and I smiled. "Way to go Dan." I said. Dan grinned at me, and I felt my heart flutter. "It's all tied up!" Dan yelled, catching Falconeer. "Not for long! Gate Card, Set!" Shuji retorted. "Round Three, begin." Dan's BakuPod announced. "Bakugan, Stand!" Dan and Shuji yelled simultaneously, as a Subterra Saurus and a Pyrus Saurus appeared. Both Sauruses grappled for a minute. "Ability Card, Activate! Saurus Glow!" Dany commanded, and Pyrus Saurus glowed a bright red. Pyrus Saurus tackled Subterra, shoulder checking him out of the battle. "No, th-this can't be happening!" Shuji said, his eyes wide in shock. "I hate to tell you, but it looks like you're down to your Subterra Mantris, and if I figure right, one more itsy-bitsy battle should put you away for good." Dan commented, smirking.

"We'll just see about that punk! Gate Card, Set!" Shuji retaliated angrily. Shuji threw down his Mantris, and Dan called on his Falconeer again. "Gate Card, Open!" Shuji yelled, before adding, "Now, to play my Ability Card! Slice Cutter, Activate!" Mantris's blades glowed bright orange. "Wow, I'm impressed. But if you think you're the only one with an ace, you're wrong." Dan taunted. "Smart mouth." Shuj returned, growling angrily. I smirked. "Counter Ability, Activate! Frame Fire!" Dan ordered. Falconeer was wrapped in a blanket of fire, which blocked Slice Cutter. "What the?" Shuji demanded, as the Frame Fire turned into a fireball that wiped out Subterra Mantris. "Game set and match, Dan." His BakuPod called. Dan smirked arrogantly. "It looks like I win." He said, as the battlefield vanished. Akira stared in wide eyed shock as time resumed. "Huh, what happened?" He asked, before walking over to his brother. "You promised me that you were going to clean his clock." Akira demanded angrily. "I'm sorry!" Shuji wailed. "That was easy!" Dan commented, brushing his thumb against his nose.

"And then I let him have it with my secret weapon, Frame Fire! Man, you should have seen me!" Dan bragged, standing up. We were video chatting with our friends Runo, Marucho, Alice, and Julie. "But then again, what would you expect from the greatest Bakugan Brawler?" Dan continued boasting. "Whatever." Runo commented, rolling her eyes. "Tatsu, how are you doing? Did you battle too?" Alice asked. "I'm doing fine, and no, I didn't battle. I battled a girl in my neighborhood yesterday. I obliterated her with my Kinzoku Lightning Tornado move. My Phoenix's ultimate ability." I replied. "Impressive." Marucho said. "I just checked the World Rankings, and you're sitting at 121, and Tatsu, you're at 100." Runo added, playing with her bright blue hair. "That's impossible Runo. I've gotta check it out for myself. Scrolling up." He said, before grinning. "Hah. 117. Tatsu, you're at 90." Dan retorted. "Oh please. You should save your breath until you break into the Top Ten." Runo scoffed, crossing her arms, and smirking.

"Guys, please don't fight." I said, but was ignored. "Yeah right, like you're one to talk. You're not even ranked!" Dan snapped, blowing a raspberry at Runo. "Oh like that's real mature!" Runo retorted. "Oh Danny 117 that is so dreamy. Up four whole spots in one day. Tatsu, that's amazing! Definitely worthy of a big kiss from Julie!" Julie said, kissing her computer screen. "Gross!" Dan yelled, falling backwards in surprise. "That had to hurt." I commented, hearing the sharp thud. "Aww man, that hurt. Why'd you do that? Stop slobbering up the screen. I'm a Battle Brawler, not your boyfriend." Dan said, standing up and rubbing his nose. "Whoa, this is so kindergarten." Runo said angrily. Julie was hero worshipping Dan, as Marucho and I stared. "Dan, might I suggest you set your sights on Shun? He's ranked Number One, and in a few years, you could surpass him." Marucho said. Dan frowned. "A few years? There has to be some way you can challenge him or something, isn't there?" Alice asked, her pretty brown eyes full of concern. "We haven't heard from him in awhile. Remember?" I asked. Alice frowned, and I internally kicked myself for making my crush upset. Dan scoffed, leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up, and saying, "I bet I could take that jerk. I don't mean to brag, but no one aside from Tatsu has even come close to challenging me. Better watch out Shun, because I'm gonna take you down." We all looked at each other, and frowned.

Third Person POV, Kazami Dojo

Ha. Defending my ranking has been a joke battling these amateurs. I need a serious challenger. One who understands the power that lies in the Vestroia dimension. Shun thought. He is a dark haired boy, with long hair that reaches down to his waist, with brown eyes. He was staring at the full moon.

Third Person POV, Vestroia, Pyrus Subspace

If only the human they call Dan could understand that Bakugan was not just a game. An even larger battle is taking place in my universe, Vestroia. A world fueled by seven worlds, each with its own element. The Earth element, called Subterra. The Element of Metal, Kinzoku. The Element of Light, Haos. The Dark Element, Darkus. Aquos, or what humans would call the water element. The Wind Element, Ventus. And the Fire Element, Pyrus. A masculine voice explained, as we see different Bakugan in each element, and certain Bakugan standing out among others. We zoom in on a world surrounded by fire, as a pure white Bakugan flew in, screeching. "Naga, wait!" A red Dragonoid yelled, blocking the white Bakugan's path. Naga, the white Bakugan, narrowed his red eyes.

The two faced each other in a standstill, and the air was thick with tension, as well as fire. Naga hated Dragonoid. "Out of my way, Drago!" Naga demanded in a deep gravelly voice. "Why are you so obsessed with gaining all this power, Naga? You know that it will only lead to your ultimate destruction." Drago said. "Silence!" Naga commanded, before continuing, "You have no idea what we feel inside. You know nothing of our world." Drago just glared at Naga. "I suspect you were behind the human they call Michael. What I'd like to know is where did you find him?" Drago added. Naga just laughed, and held a black Portal Card in his talons. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. Drago narrowed his eyes, snarling angrily. Naga threw the card, and it opened a dimensional portal. "A portal!" Drago realized in surprise. "Yes! It leads to the source of the power!" Naga exulted, flying through the portal before Drago could stop him. "But to where?" Drago wondered. "The dimension of Vestroia!" Naga yelled, his voice echoing.

Tatsu POV, Park

Dan and I were walking back to his place, before someone stepped in front of us. "I want a rematch!" Shuji demanded. Dan sighed. "Give me a break! You like losing?" He asked. I snickered. "Just zip it! Either we brawl, or I let my fists do the talking!" Shuji yelled. "Yeah!" Akira agreed. "Bakugan Field Open!" Both boys yelled, and I took Dan's hand again. Shuji's Field Card glowed purple, and Dan's glowed red. A second later, we stood in the battlefield as time stopped in the real world. "Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" He yelled, as a Darkus Juggernoid appeared. "Yikes! Uh, how in the world did you ever get a hold of a Darkus Beast?" Dan asked. "Here's a thought kid. Why don't you call me Master of Darkus!" Shuji taunted. Dan and I looked at each other, and sweatdropped. "Give me a break. If I'm gonna call you anything, it's loser." Dan retorted. I laughed loudly. "Oooh, I've had it with you, you little creep! Are we gonna battle or what?!" Shuji yelled. I laughed again. "Sure, just give me a minute would you? Now, what should I counter with? Something big or small?" He asked himself. "I got it! Bakugan Brawl!" He yelled, throwing his Bakugan.

An instant later, a Pyrus Saurus appeared. Shuji sneered, and retorted with, "You gotta be kidding! That's it, that's all you got?" Dan snarked, "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you that size doesn't always matter?" "It's your funeral. Now, to blow this little twerp away for good. Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji said. "Darkus Stinglash Stand!" He yelled. Dan yelled in shock as he checked his BakuPod. "Darkus Stinglash Power Level 330 Gs. Pyrus Saurus 280 Gs." His BakuPod reported. I gaped in shock. "That's powerful!" I breathed, scared for my best friend. Saurus dodged Stinglash twice, before catching his tail on the third attack. The two Bakugan were locked in a standstill. "Looks like Saurus needs a power boost. Bakugan Gate Card Open!" Dan commanded. The field was surrounded by fire, and the BakuPod announced, "Saurus Power Boost to 310 Gs." I frowned, worried. Stinglash roared, unaffected by the scorching hot fire. He struck Saurus with his stinger, and Sauru's eyes widened in surprise as he vanished, defeated. If Dan doesn't find a way to boost Saurus' power by at least 20 Gs, he's done for. I thought, worried for my friend. Shuji laughed arrogantly. "How does it feel to get your butt kicked good and proper?" He asked, smirking smugly. "Hey, this battle is far from over!" Dan retorted.

Third Person POV, Center of Vestroia

As Dan and Shuji's battle raged on, a portal opens up, and Naga flies through. "Yes, I have reached the center of the universe. Amazing!" He declared, and it was indeed a spectacular sight. It was a bluish reddish void, and at the center, two cores glowed, and pulsed with power. One was glowing a bright gold color, and the other was glowing a dark purple color. Naga flew over to the cores. "There they are. The two conflicting cores. Infinity, and Silence. They keep the dimension in balance. If I can absorb these two energies, ha ha ha, I can unite with Hal-G, and together, we can conquer Earth and Vestroia. The power, feel the glorious power. Excellent. The power, infinite power building inside me. No, what's happened?" He said, as something went wrong, as he continued glowing. "No, it's too much. An overload of negative energy. It's too much, too much. I can't control it!" He yelled, as he was pulled toward the Silent Core of Vestroia. "No, NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, as he was sucked in. The Silent Core stopped glowing, and pulsed, sending an energy wave that sent the Infinity Core flying through a portal, and the energy wave spread throughout the subspaces.

In the Pyrus subspace, Drago resisted the effect of the energy wave on his mind. "What's happening? This, this must be Naga's doing!" Drago guessed, as a part of the Pyrus subspace fell away, and a Darkus Fear Ripper flew in. "What's a Darkus Bakugan doing in Pyrus space?" Drago asked, avoiding the Bakugan twice, before Fear Ripper grabbed Drago.

Dan and Shuji's battle, Third Person POV

Dan and Tatsu noticed the energy wave, and Tatsu grimaced, holding her head in pain as her empathic power was affected. Dan was briefly transported to Pyrus subspace, where he noticed Drago and Fear Ripper's battle. Dan and Drago locked eyes. Meanwhile, Tatsu was experiencing her own vision. She saw a beautiful centaur, known as Kinzoku Kentarous, who was battling a Darkus Centipoid. She locked her eyes with the centaur. It's like a new dimension is filling our Bakugans with more power, right in the middle of the battlefield. Why does my Bakugan have bigger flames? And how is Tatsu's/my Bakugan in the battle when she/I'm not even battling? Our Bakugan are getting so much stronger! Dan and Tatsu thought at the same time. Both children screamed, as they were transported back to the battle. Dan noticed Tatsu's nose was bleeding profusely. She whimpered, curling into a ball, and rocking back and forth. Dan kissed her forehead, wiping her nose bleed away with a hankie. "That was just..totally weird." Dan commented, reeling from the vision.

Tatsu whimpered, and stood up, shaking. Even with her psychic blocking gloves, that was the most powerful vision she had ever experienced. "Enough fooling around! It's time to end this battle! Darkus Stinglash ATTACK!" Shuji yelled. Stinglash screeched, and followed his battler's command. Serpenoid avoided the attack, and ensnared Stinglash. "Hey Shuji, what happened to all your trash talk?! Scared your scrawny Stinglash can't handle the pressure?! Command Card, Activate! Sixfold Battle!" Dan yelled. Drago, Darkus Fear Ripper, Darkus Centipoid, and Kinzoku Kentarous appeared on the battlefield. The two Darkus Bakugan joined Shuji's side, and the Pyrus and Kinzoku Bakugan joined Dan's side. Tatsu and Dan took out their ability cards."Our Ability Cards changed." Tatsu said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a Dragonoid's card. And mine is a Kentarous." She added. Her phoenix appeared on her shoulder, and popped open. "Something is terribly wrong." Phoenix said, in a beautiful soprano voice. Dan and Tatsu gaped, jaws dropped in shock. "You must come to your senses." A deep male voice said, and Dan and Tatsu looked around for the source, before staring up at the beautiful red dragon.

"Snap out of it Fear Ripper. The negative energy of the Silent Core is affecting your sense of reason." Drago said. "Please, stop fighting!" Kentarous pleaded, in a deep male voice. Fear Ripper, Centipoid, and Stinglash ignored the two Bakugan, and continued attacking. "Their powers are building." Drago stated, as he kicked Fear Ripper away. "We need to end this!" Kentarous agreed. "Boosted Dragon/ Argentum Energy Ball!" The two Bakugan yelled as one. Drago fired a powerful fireball from his mouth that wiped out Stinglash and Fear Ripper, and Kentarous fired a silver ball of pure metal that obliterated Centipoid. The battlefield vanished in a flash of white light, and the match was over. Akira and Shuji ran off, and Dan and Tatsu looked at their respective Bakugan. _I don't get it. I thought Bakugan was more than just a game. There's got to be more to it, and I've got to find out what!_

They both mentally declared at the same time. They returned to Dan's house, and tried to get their Bakugan to talk, they both gave up after failing. Dan nicknamed his Dragonoid Drago, and Tatsu named her Kentarous Chiron, and her Phoenix, Nyx. They set the Bakugan down, and logged on to the chat site. "You're not gonna believe this. We thought we heard our Bakugan talking during a battle!" Dan said, and Tatsu nodded in agreement. "You too?" Runo asked. "What'd ya mean?" Julie chimed in with, "You should log on and see what other kids are saying." Dan did just that, and kids from all over the world joined in overlapping excited chatter. _It did talk! Maybe the Bakugan World has more to it than we thought!_ Dan and Tatsu thought simultaneously.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Masquerade Ball

Yo. New chapter, not much else to say.

Park, third person POV

"Oh how annoying! I know you're in there. If you can speak, why don't you?" Runo Misaki demanded angrily. Just then, a wind blew by, causing her to shiver, and wrap her arms around herself. "What's going on?" She wondered. She turned around, and noticed a blonde kid in a mask. He was wearing purple pants, and had a white coat. He had a blue mask on. He held up a Field Card. "If you wanna battle, let's get this party started. I didn't catch your name." Runo said. "I never said it. You can call me Masquerade." Masquerade said. The field opened, and Runo screamed in terror, as a Darkus Bakugan with red glowing eyes defeated her. The field closed.

Dan and Tatsu's school, Tatsu POV

I shook my head as Dan was trying to impress the class by showing off Drago. I simply finished my last bit of homework for our teacher. "What Bakugan do you have?" One girl, Emily, asked me. "Kinzoku Phoenix, Warius, Siege, Kentarous, Fear Ripper, Terrorclaw, Robotallion, Juggernoid, Laserman, Falconeer, Ravenoid, Griffin, Manion, Tuskor, and Saurus." I replied, earning several shocked gasps. I gestured to the BakuContainers on my hips, five for each team. "That's amazing! Aren't they all incredibly strong?" Emily asked. I nodded. Dan started panicking when he forgot his homework. I looked to Drago on his table. I heard his thoughts. What a pathetic human! If he thinks I'm here for his personal amusement, he's mistaken. I have a much more important mission, to stop Vestroia''s destruction. I frowned, as he started to roll around. The students panicked as Mrs. Purdy walked in. "Did you not hear the bell?!" She demanded, as Drago bounced across the room. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Drago rolled to a stop at our teacher's feet, and Dan was told he'd be seen after class. Dan jumped out of his chair about ten minutes later. "Guys I told you he could talk. He told me he isn't just some toy." Dan yelled. I let my head hit the desk at his stupidity.

Dan's house, Tatsu POV

"Why won't you talk?! I wonder if other Brawlers have such a stubborn Bakugan." Dan commented. He logged on to the chat site. "FINALLY!" Runo yelled. "I hope you know it's all your fault I lost a battle today!" Runo ranted. Dan screamed, and fell out of his chair in shock. I pulled him up. "What do you mean? How is it Dan's fault?" I asked. Runo glared. "A new Brawler called Masquerade has shown up, and has defeated kids all over the world. Kids are losing their Bakugan like crazy." Julie said. Dan and I looked at each other, and frowned. "Did he get yours?" Dan asked. Runo sniffled a little bit. "My precious Terrorclaw." She replied. "Don't worry, you can count on me and Tatsu." Dan said. "I'm gonna put my own Bakugan on the line." He declared. "If I have the right cards, I can defeat him without losing any. I have a great track record, the only people who have beaten me are Dan and Shun." I added. "But what if you guys lose?" Julie said. "He's bang on at Number One!" Marucho said. "You have got to be kidding!" Dan and I yelled together.

"How are the two of you going to challenge him if you don't know where to find him?" Alice asked. I frowned. "I have a hunch he'll find us." I said. "Your hunches are almost always right." Marucho said. "One of the perks of being psychic/empathic." I replied. Ten minutes later, Dan was trying out various one liners. "You're bluffing." Drago stated, as my Kentarous jumped out, and popped open next to Drago, my Phoenix joining them. "In your realm, you see us only as trinkets for your pleasure. We ask you, is this just a game to you?" Drago asked. I shook my head in the negative, and Dan responded with an emphatic yes. "Bakugan is more than a game." The three Bakugan declared.

Unknown location, Third Person POV

Masquerade grinned evilly as he watched Dan and Tatsu's message. _Your invitation is received, and accepted_. He thought.

Under the train, Third Person POV

The two preteens walked under the train, waiting for Masquerade. Shuji challenged them instead. Time stopped, and then resumed just as quickly. Dan grinned triumphantly as Shuji ran away. "I'm looking for Dan Kuso and Tatsumaki Kaminari." A smooth male voice said. Tatsu shivered, and they both turned around to face the Darkus Brawler. "You decided to show up after all, huh?" Tatsu asked. They opened the field, and it was Dan VS Masquerade. Masquerade quickly and efficiently won the first battle, sending Dan's Serpenoid to another dimension. Saurus appeared on Dan's second Gate Card, and was ready to fight. Saurus faced Reaper, and Dan used Saurus Glow, but Masquerade nullified it with Double Dimension. Reaper easily beat Saurus, sending him to the Doom Dimension. "I want my Bakugan back!" Dan demanded angrily. "No can do. Once the Doom Card is set, the battle is over." Masquerade explained. "Once I play it, it sends the defeated Bakugan to the Doom Dimension for eternity." He added. "He's right. Once a Bakugan is sent there, we meet our eternal demise." Drago, Phoenix, and Kentarous stated.

"That makes so much more sense. Why are you wrecking our game?!" Tatsu yelled. "Every battle is real. Bakugan is more than a game." Masquerade retorted. Drago snarled angrily, glowing a bright red. Dan threw him onto his next Gate Card, and he materialized. Drago and Reaper fought viciously back and forth, in words and power. Drago began glowing with energy, as his power level skyrocketed. The battlefield vanished. "I could have captured Drago, but I decided against. It's been a slice." Masquerade said, walking away. "Wait, I didn't get to battle you!" Tatsu yelled. "Another time." He said, vanishing.


	4. Tatsu VS Masquerade

Tatsu POV

I returned home. "Did you have a good time?" Mother Seikatsu asked. I nodded. "What's wrong?" Mama Arashi asked. "I learned something very unsettling about Bakugan." I replied. I began explaining about the Doom Dimension. "That's horrible. He's gotten away with this?" Mama asked. I nodded sadly. Just then, a young woman, one of our staff, walked up, and curtsied. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but a young man is asking for Sir Tatsu." Ellen said. "Did he say his name?" I asked.

Ellen shook her head, and replied, "No sir, just held up a black card." I frowned. "Let him in." I decided. Ellen curtsied again, and went to bring in Masquerade. "Ready to battle?" He asked calmly, and my little sister shivered, stepping behind me. "If you hurt our son, you will not walk out of here. I don't care who you are." Mom said. Masquerade nodded curtly. "Let's do this." I declared, letting my sister and mothers take my hand. "Field Open!" We both said.

The battlefield appeared in a flash of white light, and my family stared. "It's beautiful." Mom said. "Doom Card, set." Masquerade declared, and I narrowed my eyes. "Gate Card, Set!" We both yelled. "Make your move!" I yelled. He raised his hand, and I noticed the shooter on his wrist. "Bakugan Brawl!" He yelled. "Bakugan, Stand." He declared. A Darkus Centipoid appeared. "Welcome: Tatsumaki Kaminari. Darkus Centipoid at 330 Gs. No other data available." My BakuPod announced, startling my mothers. I took my Bakugan. "Go, Kinzoku Warius!" I yelled. My strong and powerful Warius materialized. "That's amazing!" My mama breathed in wonder. I nodded, grinning at my parent's excitement. "Ability Card, Activate! Pincer Blast!" Masquerade declared, and his Centipoid fired powerful bolts of purple lightning. "Warius, dodge!" I yelled.

"Ability Card, Activate! Spike Shot!" I added, and Warius retaliated by firing his spikes, and defeating Centipoid. My sister cheered. "Round One, over. Winner: Tatsumaki Kaminari. Round Two, begin." My BakuPod announced, as Warius came back to me. "Impressive, but not good enough." Masquerade said. "Bakugan, Brawl. Bakugan, Stand!" He declared, after setting his Gate Card. A Darkus Laserman appeared. I smirked. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Kinzoku Laserman." I shouted, and my own Laserman appeared.

"Ability Card, Activate! Leap Sting!" Masquerade yelled. His Laserman began firing powerful bolts of energy. "Gate Card, Open! Land Pressure!" I declared, immediately nullifying his ability. My Laserman attacked, and Masquerade's Laserman vanished, defeated. My Laserman returned to me. "Round Two, over. Winner: Tatsumaki. Round Three, start." My BakuPod said, causing my little sis to jump. I smiled at her reaction. "Gate Card, Set!" We both yelled. "Bakugan, Brawl!" We added, and our Bakugan collided in midair. "Stand, Darkus Reaper." Masquerade ordered. "Stand, Kinzoku Phoenix." I called. The two Bakugan faced each other, and started battling. "I'll defeat you, for every Bakugan you've sent to the Doom Dimension." Phoenix declared, firing an attack from her mouth. "No, you'll be joining them." Reaper retorted.

"Gate Card, Open! Character plus Ability Card, Activate! Metal Tsunami!" I yelled. "Kinzoku Phoenix increased from 300 Gs to 600 Gs due to Character Card. 600 Gs increased to 900 Gs due to Metal Tsunami." My BakuPod reported dutifully. The powerful wave of metal washed Reaper away, not even giving him a chance to attack. The battlefield vanished as I won. "Impressive. You may be just what I need." Masquerade declared ominously. "Will you join me?" He asked. "Never. My friends and I will stop you." I retorted. He pulled out a card, and vanished into thin air, leaving small sparkles of white light. "That was certainly interesting." Mama said.

I nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have to let everyone know what just happened." I said, rushing to my room. I turned on my massive computer, and called everybody. Their faces appeared on the screen a second later. "Is everything all right?" Dan asked, his red eyes full of worry. "I just battled Masquerade, and won." I said, bracing myself. "WHAT?!" Dan, Runo, Alice, Marucho, and Julie yelled in shock. "How?!" Dan demanded. "Luck. He wanted me to join him, but I refused." I explained. "Did he say anything?" Drago asked. "He told me I might be what he needed. His words, not mine." I said. "Maybe because you're such a strong battler." Runo suggested. I shook my head. "I'm not that good, I just use the right cards." I denied.

"You defeated the masked creep when even Drago and I tied. You're amazing." Dan said. "He's right. If we could get Shun back, the two of you together might be able to beat Masquerade once and for all." Alice said. I blushed at the compliment from my crush. "Did you and Drago get into a fight?" I asked Dan. "How'd you know?" He asked. "Did you forget I'm an empath? I can sense some lingering anger." I said. Dan blushed, and explained what happened.

I shook my head. "You idiot." I said. Dan nodded. "Yeah, but we're cool now." He replied. I grinned. "That's good, we'll need all of us to take this creep down. Also, my parents know about Bakugan. They watched our battle." I said. "Why did you tell them?" Runo asked curiously. "We have a strict no secrets policy. Which is to say we're very open." I replied. "My parents trust me." I added. My friends nodded. "Makes sense." Marucho said. "Do any of your parents know?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I just shrugged in response. "You're OK, right?" Marucho asked me. "I'll be fine. I'm just wondering what Masquerade is planning next. I couldn't sense any emotion from him when he lost." I replied. "What'd you mean?" Julie asked.

"I can feel emotions, but him standing right in front of me, I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. It's very unsettling." I responded, brushing my hair back. "That's strange." Alice commented. I nodded, before frowning, not feeling anything from her. "He didn't threaten you, did he?" Julie asked. "No, like I said, just offered me a chance to join him, which I refused." I replied. I yawned loudly, startling my friends. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I said. "Goodnight." Everyone replied simultaneously. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Dan." I added, and he nodded. "See you tomorrow." He agreed. He logged off, his screen going dark. One by one, Marucho, and Julie and Runo logged off too, until Alice remained active.

I looked at her. "Alice, are you alright?" I asked. The genius nodded, confused. "I'm fine, Tatsu. Why?" She blinked. I hummed. "I'm not getting any read on your emotions. Kinda like Masquerade…" I trailed off, frowning. Alice sighed. "I'm just worried about grandfather Michael." She stated. I nodded. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine." I smiled. Alice gave me a weak smile. "If you're sure." I yawned again, rubbing my eyes. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Alice smiled. "Bye." She logged off, and I went to my bed, sighing softly. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, look out for the next one.


End file.
